The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to hybrid welding systems.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. As such, a variety of welding applications, such as construction and shipbuilding, may require welding devices that are portable and can easily be transported to a remote welding location. Accordingly, in some cases, it is often desirable for such welding devices to be operable as standalone units remote from a power grid or other primary power source. Therefore, a variety of welding systems utilizing alternate power sources, such as energy storage devices (e.g., batteries) and generators (e.g., engine-driven generators), have been developed. Furthermore, hybrid welding systems using both energy storage devices and generators have also been developed.